Halo: Rebel
Halo: Rebel is a story about rebel conflicts during the post-war era. It involves a number of characters from multiple factions. Introduction The year is 2585. Unexpected civil unrest sparked by various tensions have caused a number of rebellions, the largest being the Miner's Rebellion. Within days of various attacks, UNSC special forces arrived at the location and fought off insurgents, though this wasn't nearly the end of it. Wars of this era, known as the great rebellion, include the Miner's Rebellion, Kongo Wars, Second Insurrection, and numerous single battles encouraged by these three. Dramatis Personae United Nations Space Command Defense Force Marine Corps *Staff Sergeant Bradley, ODST United Nations Space Command Defense Force Army *Specialist Rick Davidson, CMDR Fireteam Utah *Private 1st Class Timmy Walsh, Fireteam Utah *Private Konstantin "Bull" Rokossovsky, Fireteam Utah United Nations Space Command Defense Force Navy *Vice Admiral Michael Renault, CO [[UNSC Tajikistan|UNSC Tajikistan]] *Mike-313, CMDR Blue Team *Minela-156, Blue Team *Rob-157, Blue Team Tradesmen's Alliance Defense Force *Raymond Daniels, M919B APC operator Story Prologue Date: August 4th, 2585 Time: 18:20 Local Time Location: Rhodes City, Dela III, Dela Dellus System Alpha Squad was buried deep in a once lush city. All around them stood tattered skyscrapers with windows blown out from dozens of artillery shells. A nuclear bombing of the area was originally planned, but a dud missile required a team of personel to retrieve a component which would disarm the warhead and allow for safe removal once the zone was cleared. Over three hundred UNSC and TA soldiers have invaded the Insurrectionist stronghold, having claimed the lives of at least 1,100 enemies and only losing twenty. Fireteam Utah, an element of the squad, was nested in the middle of a six-way intersection while Fireteam Tango was in Daniels' M919B in the bottom lobby of a hotel, the front of which was a massive glass panel while it still remained. Private First Class Walsh, who was acting as a spotter, noticed something coming down a street. Using a complex system of hand signals, he said to Spc. Davidson, ten Inny soldiers; two unarmed Warthogs. Watch for LMG fire." Being he had the clear shot, Walsh broke the silence with his SRS99F, splitting one's jugular from 400 meters. "Tank, flank right; I'll cover," Davidson called out from behind a bus split in two by explosives. The APC drove out from cover, firing its two .30 caliber gatling guns operated. With Rick and Konstantin behind, the aggressing party moved forward, firing at the enemies. A roof hatch on the top of the armored personel carrier opened, revealing one of two gunners of the vehicle armed with an R14 rocket-propelled grenade launcher. He fired at an enemy warthog, hitting the front left wheel and violently flipping the occupants, the driver dying from the explosion itself and the gunner hitting the ground head first which inflicted a severed spinal cord. Tank rushed into a long building running 300 feet down the road on which the Insurrectionists were fighting from. He ran in, nearly being hit in the head by a stray bullet. He found the corner support beams near the convoy and, while dodging from the view of the windows, planted four bricks of C12 Plastic Explosive in specific locations. He ran about fifty yards back towards allies, then flipped a switch on a small handheld remote. "Fire in the hole!" With a sudden explosion, three stories of polycrete came crashing down on the rebels, splattering or crushing all but one who stood no chance to the UNSC/Alliance soldiers. "We've done a hell of a job, boys, let's keep it movin' 'cause that nuke ain't deactivating itself." Praise as such from Davidson wasn't common, so the group knew he liked their handling of the situation. However, the dangers weren't finished. The squad took notice of a brief whistling then noticed an object descending fairly quickly above. As it turned up, it revealed itself to be an allied Longsword Interceptor. The craft dropped four bombs before swooping back up. The weapons hit where the Insurrectionist patrol's remains stood, lighting the wreckage on fire with a mixture of flammable chemicals. "This is Vice Admiral Renault of the [[UNSC Tajikistan|UNSC Tajikistan]], CC-012. We weren't sure how big that patrol is, we were tracking it for thirty minutes with the help of Sergeant Bradley of the 127th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division 125th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division," Rick heard from his helmet radio. "Specialist Rick Davidson, 282nd Calvary Division. When did this Tajistaka get here? When we got here one week ago, only a Niagara and a Leviathan were in system before our Frigate, the Albania, completed the jump. And what the hell did you send air support for? The Army is all the support you need. We ain't no dogmeat Marines." Rick, who disliked the Navy and Marines for being able to rule the frontlines, didn't feel any better by the move on the Admiral's part. "I understand that, but when a beacon planted on their warthog stopped on our scanners, we assumed them as vulnerable and not attacking your squad, Specialist. Anyways, you should probably head north from your intersection. Firebase Alpha is set up and it's clean of Marines. You should take the rest until we find more activity. Our spotter hasn't reported any Insurrectionist activity in the area for a while, and your discovering of the location of the warhead a few hours ago will allow us to send an Elephant for retrieval. And if that doesn't catch your attention, the base has two new "toys" waiting for your team, so hurry there. Admiral Renault out." Well, at least there's just one Marine here, Rick optimistically thought. Around twenty minutes later, a dropship arrived and picked up Alpha Squad to take to the base. Another twenty minutes passed before the craft landed at one of the four landing pads of Alpha Base. This was the largest Davidson had seen at a forward position so early into an assault. A full company of soldiers were stationed here, along with three dozen vehicles, two dropships, and two fighters. Three permanent buildings, likely the first buildings here, stood in the center. These were surrounded by a ring of hastily assembled polycrete buildings, three metal MedHuts, and more than a dozen tents and sheet metal structures supprted the rest of the members of the base. While the majority of the team went for the mess hall tents, though Rick walked to the largest of three main buildings - the headquarters. Inside were Captain Wright and First Lieutenant Jay, each of whom Rick had known since his first weeks in the Army. After entering the room, "Specialist Rick Davidson, reporting." The Captain produced a grin on his face, "Good to see you. I've received word that your squad has subdued an Insurrectionist patrol along with an additional twenty footsoldiers yesterday. Congratulations on these successes." "Thank you, sir. What are my next orders?" "Well, actually, we decided to promote you to Sergeant and full command of . We're sending an Elephant with Dingo escorts to retrieve the warhead. Afterward, we can focus our attention on the nearby Innie stronghold. Dismissed." Rick, who was drained of energy by recent events, was happy for this break. He would surely enjoy it. Category: Halo: Infinity